1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument capable of reproducing much of the feel of a harmonica, while providing the capacity to reproduce the sound of most any other instrument.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior technologies have considered the possibility of reproducing sound by means of measuring movement of reeds in a harmonica via optical or magnetic means. Antaki, U.S. Pat. No. 6,326,532.
Other instruments have utilized flow sensors, requiring a mechanism within the air stream. Wheaton, U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,130; Schille, U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,490.
Pressure-transducers have been considered in the past as components in a wind instrument, to measure vibrations within the air column. Criglar, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,007.
In the past, mouth-pieces have been designed with separate passages for blow and draw. Nagura, U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,045.
Prior attempts at creating an electronic harmonica have resulted in a device requiring external sound synthesis via wire or radio emissions.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a device that reproduces sound without reeds, airflow through a sensor, or moving parts in the air stream. Further, there is a need for a device for reproducing sound that uses an ambient-referenced pressure sensor, eliminating the need for separate passages and sensors, making the mouth-piece that is simple in design. Furthermore, there is a need for a device that is capable of triggering and controlling the dynamics of a synthesized sound. Finally, there is a need in the art for an electronic musical instrument that synthesizes sound within the body of the instrument, rather than requiring external sound synthesis.